


Operation get Zari and Charlie together

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: The team plans on getting Charlie and Zari together with the help of a mistletoe





	Operation get Zari and Charlie together

“You are such a pain in my ass you know that?” Zari yelled at Charlie.

“I never asked you to be my babysitter, love,” Charlie grinned coyly.

“And somehow i always get stuck doing so because you don’t know how to keep yourself out of trouble,” Zari said rolling her eyes.

Sara, Mick and Ray sat at the kitchen table watching the two of them argue for the countless time now over who knows what.

“When will they just bang one out and stop yelling,” Mick muttered taking a sip of his beer.

“Wow even Mick can tell they like each other,” Ray said surprised.

“They are both too stubborn to say anything,” Sara sighed.

“That didn’t stop you and the suit from banging,” Mick countered earning a glare from Sara.

“Guys, i have an idea,” Ray said suddenly, getting up from the table and excitedly jogging out of the room meanwhile Zari and Charlie were still in the midst of thier arguement.

A few hours later a fugitive had showed up on the waveriders radar causing the team into action.

“Zari, you and Charlie stay on the ship in case we need backup,” Sara ordered.

“Oh great, I’m on the B team again,” Zari mumbled.

“Try not to sound too excited,” Charlie told her as the two of them walked towards the library.

“Did you set it up?” Sara asked Ray.

“Operation get Zari and Charlie together is a go captain,” Ray said proudly.

“Pansies,” Mick grunted.

“No, mistletoe,” Ray corrected him.

~

“If you really wanted me gone you would have done so already,” Charlie said casually as they walked into the library.

“Sara seems to think you have some use to us so I’m stuck with you until somebody finds out we’re harboring a fugitive and the Bureau sends you to time jail,” Zari retorted getting closer to Charlie.

“I have many uses Z, i’ve been told I’m partically useful with my tongue,” Charlie said raising an eyebrow.

“God you’re worse than John and Mick put together,” Zari quipped.

“If you find me so appalling then why is it you can’t seem to stay away from me,” Charlie smirked.

Zari stood there not knowing how to respond but Charlie looked up and chuckled.

“What? What’s so funny,” Zari questioned.

“Mistletoe love, means we gotta kiss,” Charlie grinned, “if you’re not scared to that is.”

Charlie was taken by surprise when Zari cupped her face, bringing her forward to kiss her.

It was short but both women were left breathless.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Charlie laughed.

“Maybe if you weren’t so annoying I’d have done it sooner,” Zari retorted.

Charlie smiled and grabbed Zari’s jacket, pulling her in to kiss her again.

Ray would be thrilled to find out operation get Zari and Charlie together was a success.


End file.
